Kissing in cars
by LoveXbitesXsoXdoXI
Summary: ONESHOT. Based on Maggie and Glen when they are asked to go out scavanging and come across a horde.


"Ahem." Daryl cleared his throat at the entrance of Maggie and Glen's cell, the lovers curled up in each others arms asleep in the early morning hours, stirred and untangled at the sudden sound and sleepy looked up at Daryl.

"What's going on?" Maggie drawled as she quickly became alert fearing the prison was under attack. "Where's Beth?"

"Beth's fine, nothin's happenin' yet. Rick just wanted me to wake ya'll up cause we need you to make a run for some supplies and stuff. Told 'im I'd do it myself but he insisted he needed me here and to send you two off." Daryl replied as Glen wiped the sleep from his eyes and groaned.

"But why so early?" Glen grumbled as he fell face first back into his pillow wanting to get the sleep his body was so desperately deprived of from the last few days.

"Baby's runnin' out of food and so are we." Daryl shot back. "Even if ya'll just come back with baby stuff I don' care. I'll go out later an hunt. But he would like you guys to hit some of the main roads and search cars for supplies we need like medicine and other necessities." He said before walking away from the cell and leaving the two too prepare.

"Maggie you stay here. I'll get Michonne or someone to come with me." Glen said pulling on his shirt just as Maggie was pulling on her shoes. She shot Glen a confused look.

"Why? We always go together." she said.

"It's just..." He fought for the right words but no matter how he worded it, it would all come out the same. "The last time is still burned into my memory and I don't ever want to put you in harms way. I love you and not being able to protect you killed me." He sighed looking at her desperately.

"Glen I thought we got past this? it won't happen again,if it does we'll just shoot the bastard who tries and be on with it." She said giving him a hard look. Nothing was going to stop her from going with him and unfortunately Glen knew that, it was one of the things that had drawn him to her.

"Fine, but don't leave my sight...please." He said as they finished up.

"I promise." She said with a small smile as they grabbed their weapons and headed out to the car. The drive wasn't a long one, they managed to hit up the same baby place as before and grab some more formula and toys for Judith before making their way out to the main streets of the next town where cars came by the dozen and walkers seemed scarce.

"Alright let's start over here." Glen said as him and Maggie finished killing off the few walkers before they set off to the left. Luckily most of the cars were unlocked, they avoided the few that were in case they triggered an alarm, and began to loot through.

"Seems like these cars have already been picked through." Maggie called to Glen as she once again came up empty handed. The Georgia heat was starting to pick up as the afternoon hour slowly came around and as Maggie ducked back out of the car and stood straight, she backed up to close the door only to bump another car close behind her and the alarm triggered. "Shit!"

"Get back to the car!" Glen yelled over the incessant beeping sound coming from the Honda as Maggie covered her ears to try and drown it out.

"What?" She seen his lips move but she couldn't hear him due to the fact he'd managed to get 5 cars over from her. Glen seen the hoard come around the corner behind her and he panicked, running as fast as his legs could manage, jumping over fallen debris and managing to grab her by the waist and pull her into the backseat of the car through the door she was currently standing in front of. He situated them so Maggie was underneath him before reaching back and slamming the door closed. He pressed himself tightly against her, her body quivering beneath his as sweat beads formed on both of them. The car was stuffy and hot and not comfortable at all but Glen stayed put, still as stone.

"Glen what are you doing?" Maggie asked him in a whisper. She knew if the hoard had in fact seen them Glen would be the first to get killed.

"I'm not letting them get you. If they do happen to find us I want you to run for it, I'll lift myself up enough for you t-" He began but Maggie grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down, crushing her lips to his.

Glens hands tangled in her hair as their mouths moved together. Both of them knew they shouldn't be doing something as foolish as making out while a hoard of zombies was outside but when death comes knocking at your doorstep you never knew what moment would be your last and, frankly, both of them would rather die knowing they showed the other one last moment of how much they loved the other. Maggie broke the kiss and looked into Glens eyes when she noticed that the beeping had died and all was quiet.

"Do you think they're gone?" She questioned him in a low voice and Glen slowly inched his head up to peer out the windows. Only a few stragglers that could easily be taken care of remained.

"There's about 5 outside, that's all. We take care of them and then we get in the car and get the hell out of here. Daryl can hunt for all I care." Glen said as he grabbed his knife from his back pocket and slowly opened the car door. Maggie readied herself also as they both snuck out and stabbed each walker as they ce at them before heading back to the car.

"Well that was exciting wasn't it?" Maggie asked him with a smile once they got back in the car. Glen looked at her with a giant smile as a blush ce across his cheeks.

"It was, let's just not tell the others how we narrowly escaped." Glen said throwing the car I to drive and heading back to the prison.


End file.
